Loved and Loved Again
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: No matter how many times you try and forget the pain, True love will always prevail, making you Love and Love again. An AU where two people who suffered a very sad past come in connection with a piano and a song. In the pursuit of both of their happiness, they will find themselves stumbling on the road from love, betrayal, and misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

Mishie (theguiltyprincess):

So Hi. I should be attending to breathe right now but I lost the file I still have to find it so could you wait like a little bit more? I'll get it up ;-;

buuuuut While you're waiting you could read thiiis which i want to put all my heart and soul to. I love writing one shots and short chappied stories but this will be like longer than that since I have my very very close friend working on me with thisssssss

so i hope you like this and :3

and guys this was the story before lol we reuploaded it with some changes :3

Mica ( I forgot my FFnet USERNAME so yeah):

We decided to rewrite LaLa back and yeah, there you have it xD This is inspired by the taiwanese drama we watched before when we were freshmens 3 years ago and of course, who wouldn't forget GH as our main inspiration  
Since we don't have any classes for a few months and it's already summer it seems a waste if we dont publish and finish it. I hope you guys enjoy this FF. Next chappie will be publish soon ^^

Both: Disclaimer: We do not own ghost hunt nor the book mentioned there we only own... welp... nothing ;-;

* * *

Loved and Loved Again

Chapter 1

"You have a very talented child here ." The teacher said as an 5 year old child gracefully danced her fingers on the keys to make a very beautiful sound on a large grand piano. The other kids looked at her awestruck as she finishes the song with a few more keys. She stood up and bowed in front of them as they clapped. She looked at the door and found her mother smiling brightly at her. She ran to her eagerly.

"Okasan! Did you hear me play? I was good wasn't I?" She jumped up and down, her brown eyes lightening up as her mother stooped down to her level. "Yes, You were amazing!" She hugged her child. The teacher came near them and grabbed the little girl's hands. "You should take care of these talented hands, Mai-chan…. You never know where they'll bring you in the future." Her teacher smiled and she bobbed her head up and down. "Take care and happy birthday Mai-chan!" The teacher waved to Mai until they were out of her sight.

Mai Taniyama smiled as she caught sight of her father. She went to him and hugged his leg. He stooped down and carried her in his arms. "Otousan, I was great while playing the piano a while ago! In a few days I'll master Ah…." She tapped her head trying to remember the title. "Air on G-string!" She announced happily, her parents smiled. "Well to celebrate…. Let's go eat cake!" His father announced.

"Ke-Ki!" Mai squealed. Her father handed her to her mother. Her mother then put her into the backseat as her father entered the driver's seat, her mother at the front and they both buckled their seatbelts. Her mom inserted a tape into the player, a few seconds later it revealed it was Mai playing air a while ago.

"You are right you were getting greater and greater everytime." Her father turned back for a second and smiled at her daughter and concentrated back on the road. Mai, in the backseat, pretended she had an invisible piano and played along with the sounds. After a round and a half of the recorded song they finally arrived at the bakery.

Mai was released from the back seat and hurriedly made her way to the bakery's display of cakes. She was awestruck at the wonderful designs. Her mother stooped up to her level and asked her; "What cake would you like Mai-chan.?"

Mai looked at the rows and rows of cake until she finds a pink strawberry one. Her mother nodded and spoke with the cashier. Mai turned around and saw her father talking to someone on the phone. He was so caught up in the conversation that he didn't realize he ended up at the middle of a road. He didn't realize a speeding car coming.

"Otousan!" Mai shouted but it was too late… her father already got hit. The car didn't stop though, it kept going until it was out of sight. Her mother turned around in shock and grabbed her hand. They ran to her father.

As they reached his body her mother kneeled down and kept shaking him as if he was going to wake up, as if he was only asleep. Mai stood there, sobbing, she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand half of the situation.

The people started to crowd around them whispering and shouting for one of them to call the ambulance. They all just looked at pity at the little girl and her mother.

* * *

"You can't just take it all out now! We didn't even receive a sort of warning so that we can prepare!" Mai's mother shouted as they took away every single belongings they had. Mai descended down the stairs, she just woke up from a good night's sleep. "Okasan what's going on?" She said groggily rubbing her eyes. Mai's eyes landed upon the big white piano that was being carried by the men. "Okasan, what are they doing with my Piano?" She asked again. Her mother lifted her up and carried her back to her room with tears coming out of her mother's eyes.

Rina Taniyama asked her daughter to take a bath as she packed all their things the fastest way possible before they can take it all. When Mai came out, she began to dress her, and didn't even bother to combed her hair. She made her wear a pair of sandals and grabbed her hand. They exited the room and headed down stairs. Through her cell phone she called a taxi.

They waited outside their home. Checking her watch, the taxi arrived exactly after 3 minutes she called. She put her daughter in the back seat and with their belongings. She hopped in afterwards and gave the driver directions to a bus terminal. She wiped her tears after that. She suddenly felt her daughter's head on her shoulder. ' I promise Mai, I'll do everything for you… I'll make sure you get into a good college where you can play the piano till your heart's content.' She stroked her head as she also fell asleep.

* * *

13 years later. 4:00 am

"Good work this morning Mai-chan!" The fish stall's owner patted her back. As Mai wiped the sweat on her forehead. It was a really busy day since fish prices' had gone down. She felt proud of herself as she finished carrying almost 20 buckets of fish. She then went to the fish stall and went to get her stuff. She grabbed a perfume from her bag and sprayed it all over her. She slinged the bag on her shoulder.

"Thanks for all the hard-work Mai-chan." The stall owner's wife said to her as she smiled brightly.

"No problem." She replied. "I have to get to the university soon. Can't be late." She scratched her head.

"How is your mom?" The stall owner's wife asked.

"She's… the same. Stubborn woman, won't go to the doctors. Insisting she goes to work." She sighed and the stall owner's wife nodded.

"Here's your payment for the hardwork today!" the stall owner's wife said handing Mai an envelope. Mai bowed gratefully. "Arigatou Misa-san" and she exited the stall.

Mai bowed and said her farewells to all the people she knew and went to the nearest bus station. Her college was bit far from where she works. As the bus stopped she road in and paid her fares. She sat at the farthest seat she can find which was the 2nd to the last column. She sat near the window and rested her head there after a few seconds she fell asleep.

* * *

She didn't know how long she slept but the bust came to a full stop. She was sure that she hadn't missed her destination. She saw the passengers murmur about a convertible. She decided to eavesdropped on one conversation and began to listen.

"Wow. A convertible… the driver's pretty hot too. He looks pissed though." The teenager said.

"probably because of her girlfriend." The other teenager pointing at the convertible. Seated at the front seats were a couple who seemed to be having an argument. Mai got irritated. ' They decide to argue in the middle of the road?! I'm gonna be late for the first day of work. gr' She thought annoyed. She decided to get off the bus and try to convince the couple to take it elsewhere.

She strode to the black convertible giving off an impression of a person trying to ask nicely.

"Hey excuse me?" She tapped the girl in the front seat.

"What do you want?" the girl replied in annoyed tone while removing her glasses. Mai sweat dropped.

"Could I ask you both to move it along you're holding up our bus." She said pointing to the bus she road a while ago. The girl only rolled her eyes and put her concentration back on the boy.

"But Ollie. I really really love you so can I be your girlfriend since you know I am the hottest girl in our university." She fluttered her eyelashes at him the boy seemed unfazed. 'What a very blunt confession.' Mai thought.

"Okay, I have no idea how you got into my car, and sorry I have no interest in you so could you please just go back to wherever." The boy said obviously annoyed at his companion. The girl pouted in her seat.

"What are you still doing here?" The boy said to his companion.

"Drive me back." The girl kept pouting. The boy got out of the driver's seat and opened the door of the front seat.

"Get out, I am not even your boyfriend who can take you back wherever you want." He said keeping his tone calm but icy.

"Are you expecting me to walk there?!" The girl flabbergasted. He smirked. "I guess so." He replied walking back to the driver's seat.

The girl stomped her foot while she stepped out of the car. She made sure she purposely bump into Mai. Mai sweat dropped.

Mai looked at her watch. "I'm gonna be late." She hissed.

"Hey You." The boy said to Mai.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What school do you go to?" He asked.

"Davis University." She replied. "Doushite?"

He opened the front door. "Hop in."

Mai stood there for a moment.

"Are you gonna stand there like an idiot and be late for your class?" He asked. An anger vein popped on her forehead but she didn't complain. She hopped in obediently and he started the car.

* * *

The ride was silent even though Mai tried to make a conversation, he would always try to end it before it could go any further. Mai gave up and settled for entertaining herself with her phone.

"We're here." He said. As he parked his car in the student's parking area.

"You're a student here?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay then… Thanks, and see you around." She grabbed her bag and waved him goodbye.

He got his book from the back seat and noticed a book in the front seat. Fundamentals of Piano Theory by Keith Snell and Martha Ashleigh. "The girl must be in music major since the book was from the library." He murmured to himself as he put the book in his bag.

* * *

"Hey have you gotten the book Mai?" Yasu asked.

"Yeah it's in here." She said opening her bag.

"Oh my! Yasu, I can't find it." She said frantically looking in her bag.

"You know, I might get expelled for this. But it's okay I can-

"I know where it is! Give me 3 days and I'll return it" She cut Yasu off.

"Okay." Yasu replied.

"I have to go! Yasu I promise I'll bring it back." Mai said rushing off to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi! Have you met the new bento girl?" Kaoru-san,

a blond guy that had this trouble-maker aura like look asked his silver haired companion. Oliver was walking by with them but didn't pay too much attention

"Bento girl?" Satoshi asked. Kaoru pointed to the girl who was serving lunch to the students. The two other boys both turned their heads to where Kaoru was pointing.

'A so she doesn't go to school. But how did she get a hand of that book?' Oliver thought.

"She's becoming a hot target for the boys this time." Kaoru said. Clearly, Even himself was making her a target.

"I guess..." Satoshi laughed awkwardly.

" I bet you can't get to her first." Kaoru said.

"What?" Oliver and Satoshi both said in unison. Oliver with a slight eyebrow raised yet in a calm tone, Satoshi with his slightly widened eyes and open mouth.

"I bet you to get a kiss from the bento girl on the first date, Satoshi-san" Kaoru challenged.

"I have no time- besides I have many things to do!" Satoshi said shaking his head.

"Satoshi is chicken." Kaoru mocked him by doing chicken dances.

"Stop that, you are bringing lots of attention to yourself." Satoshi deadpanned. He looked at his friends funny dance and chuckled. Oliver just shook his head

"Oh come'on." Kaoru said.

"I know she'll fall head over heels for you." Kaoru said poking Satoshi in the ribs.

"I have no time for this right now and I guess she's just not my type." Satoshi laughed and brushed his hand through his hair.

Kaoru was about to say something about it when Oliver cut him off.

"How about you target her instead?" Oliver sighed.

Kaoru didn't say anything. Oliver looked at his watch and signaled Satoshi. They waved to him before they went off.

Kaoru thought about what Oliver said and finally said:

"Maybe I will…" Kaoru smirked.

* * *

Satoshi was carrying his books he had a big test tomorrow and he was rushing back home when he bumped into some girl. His books had dropped and also whatever the girl was holding.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" They both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry I dropped your books! Let me help you." She said as Satoshi ducked down to pick up his stuff.

"It's okay really. I wasn't looking." He looked up to see who he was talking too when he saw the girl she was talking too.

"Hey, You're...

-TBC-

* * *

theguiltyprincess:

Oh ho ho ho slight cliffhanger Me laike :3

lol dnt worry updates for this will be every 2-3 days depends though so

yeah r&r and yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Theguiltyprincess: Once again I am here to bring You Loved and Loved Again's second chapter

All we can say today is enjoy and

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

* * *

Loved and Loved Again

Chapter 2.

Satoshi was carrying his books he had a big test tomorrow and he was rushing back home when he bumped into some girl. His books had dropped and also whatever the girl was holding.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" They both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry I dropped your books! Let me help you." She said as Satoshi ducked down to pick up his stuff.

"It's okay really. I wasn't looking." He looked up to see who he was talking too when he saw the girl she was talking too.  
"Hey, You're... Hara Masako right? The famous medium. What may you be doing at Davis University?"

"By any chance do you know Oliver Davis?" The girl asked shyly to the silver haired boy.

* * *

Thursday 8:00 pm

"So will you go out with me?" A pink heard boy said to Mai as she was busy with cleaning up the tables. The guy was so persistent that he even waited for all the students to finish eating, since he can't catch her attention with her being busy taking orders and serving here and there. Even right now she was busy picking up plates from the last batch of people who ate. Putting the dishes neatly in the box she had in her arms.

Mai bit her lip. She wasn't entirely sure what to do since it was her first time in this university, not as a student though. She didn't know of the attitudes of the students here. She sighed finally giving in.

"Saturday, pick me up here, at 8 am." The boy grinned. He then held out his hand.

"Kaoru, Kaoru Minami."

"Mai, Mai Taniyama. See you… I guess." She shook his hand and headed towards the cafeteria kitchen.

She headed for the sink putting the dirty dishes there. She wiped her sweat as the dishwasher lady suddenly spoke.

"Be careful on who you go on dates deary." She warned. Mai just looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

"I should go home… uhhh.. thanks for the warning." Mai scratched her head and headed towards the staff lockers. She opened her locker and grabbed her backpack and headed home.

* * *

9:00pm

"Okaeri!" Mai announced, removing her shoes and stepping in her small apartment.

"Tadaima." Said a hoarse female voice.

"What are you doing standing up?" She asked her mother who is currently trying to wash the plates.

"I feel like a burden to you because all I do is lie down all day." Her mother's condition was still the same, her voice still hoarse. After she spoke, she began to have a coughing fit. Mai rushed to her side and made her sit down on their small couch.

Mai went to get a glass of water and then medicine from the cupboard. She went back to her mother and gave her the glass of water and the tablet of medicine. Mai patted her mother's back while she had a coughing fit.

"Are you okay okasan?" she asked putting the glass of water (that was handed to her somewhere in between the coughing fits) down on the coffee table.

"I'm fine…" Mai looked doubtfully at her mother. 'Though she says she's fine she's clearly not.' She frowned then sighed.

"Go to sleep okasan, I'll wash the dishes. Please don't argue with me on this." Mai said. Her mother looked at her for a moment before entering the bed room.

Mai sighed of relief. Standing up on the couch, she started for the sink. She twisted the sink's tap and began washing the dishes.

After, that she unpacked the things in her backpack and gotten out her pay from the fish market. She ran into her bedroom and got a small box that had the word 'College' on it's cover. She put the money in there.

'Just a few more months and I can get into my dream university.' She smiled to herself. She carried the box along with her used t-shirts to her room. When she returned with clean t-shirts, she put them in the bag.

She then went to her room and changed into a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She switched off the lights. She lied back in her bed.

"Good night Otousan."

* * *

The next day. 7:30am

Oliver was enjoying the peace and quiet of the library. No one like Kaoru or some weird girl bugging him. Ever since Kaoru learned that he was the school owner's son he's been bugging him a lot.

Spoke too soon.

"Hey Oliver." Kaoru said, pulling a chair next to him. His face remained impassive as he turned another page.

"Guess what?" Kaoru said excitedly as Oliver face remained impassive.

"What?" Oliver said dully as he turned another page.

"I'm going on a date with the bento girl." Kaoru grinned. Oliver was still uninterested.

"I also got her name… a pretty name at that.. Mai…" Kaoru added smirking.

"I also made a bet with the other guys… If I can land a kiss on the bento girl's lips. They'll all give me 100 yen each." Kaoru's smirk grew wider as he said the last sentence.

Oliver shut his book. "Interesting story. Now I have to go." He told without waiting for Kaoru's reply.

"Have you heard? Kaoru has a new target?" A brunette whispered to the to the blondie standing next to her.

"I heard it was the bento girl." The blondie said twirling her hair. "She's number 22?" The blondie questioned her friend.

"No she's the 23rd girl." The brunette said clucking her tongue and added; "Hopefully she's not as worse as the 15th girl, she almost committed suicide because of Kaoru."

"Yeah." The blondie replied.

* * *

Saturday. 8:15

Mai fixed the hems of her dress, her mid shoulder brown her tied in a bun with few strands hanging loose at the front. Her dress was a plain white that reached above her knees and she wore brown leggings at the bottom. She matched it with a pair of brown wedges. He was fifteen minutes late. 'Mai… it's just fifteen minutes.' She scolded herself.

Kaoru arrived in just a jacket, a plain red tee, blue jeans and white rubber shoes. He looked at Mai looking surprised to see her.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He grinned as her cheeks tinted pink because it was the first time that a boy complimented her looks.

"Let's go." Kaoru lead the way as Mai trailed behind.

He led her to a motorcycle. He gave her a pink helmet, gesturing for her to put it on. She did so. He climbed on the motorcycle. She waited for a moment before climbed on and grabbed onto him. He started for the motorcycle and they were off.

* * *

They arrived at an ice rink that was a few blocks away from the school campus. Kaoru stopped the motorcycle and Mai got off. She removed her helmet and asked.

"Where are we?" She glanced at Kaoru and he smiled.

"A skating rink,you dummy." He said patting her head.

They headed inside.

As she entered, she shivered at the coolness of the temperature. Kaoru took of his jacket and gave it to Mai. "Thank you." She whispered adding another tint of pink on her cheeks.

He led her inside. "Why aren't there any people here?" She asked.

"My parent's own this place. It's closed today." He replied, heading towards the racks where the skates are placed.

"What's your shoe size?" he asked from behind the racks.

"7." She replied.

He came back with two pairs of skates in his hands. She looked nervously at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I Don't know how to skate." She admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'll hold you." He kneeled down and helped her put on her skates. He then put on his.

He stepped into the rink. "Come on, Mai." He held out his arms. She slowly went in the rink holding onto Kaoru's hand tightly as her skates met the ice. She stood up slowly so that they both won't slip.

"Don't worry… You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

Mai and Kaoru skated for hours. Mai finally learned how to skate properly after 2 slip ups, luckily Kaoru caught her before her butt met the ice. Mai looked at her watch it was still a quarter past 12.

"Thank you, I had so much fun." She said to Kaoru who stopped doing exhibitions.

"Are you leaving?" Mai nodded. He went closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his face inched closer to hers and his hand sneakily slid around her waist.

"My Thank you gift." He replied. Mai turned away but he used his other hand to make her face him. Mai tried to push away but his grip was too tight.

"Kaoru." Another male voice said. Oliver stepped in the rink and punched his face. Sending him and mai down. Thankfully Mai's head hit Kaoru's chest. Oliver helped her up. Kaoru sat up and wiped his bloody nose.

"You have had far too many targets." Oliver clucked his tongue.

"Targets?" Mai asked.

"and you, the next time you go with someone on a date know who they are first. Idiot." Oliver said impassively to Mai. An anger vein popped on her forehead. 'This guy…'

Oliver grabbed her hand. "Come on." he tugged her out of the rink. She sat down and removed her skates. Oliver waited as she put on her sandals. She finally stood up and they exited the rink.

"Thank you again." She said shamefacedly.

"Make sure you find the right guy next time, I might not be there the next time this happens." Oliver stated as he opened the door of his BMW.

"Get in, I'm taking you back to campus and you can go home from there." He ordered therefore she complied. He climbed in the driver's seat.

"Now a BMW? How many cars do you own?" Mai asked.

"Three." He stated.

"Woah…. By the way, I hadn't asked you for your name yet." She faced him.

"Oliver."

"Ahh… I'm Mai." She said smilling.

"So I've heard." She nodded. The conversation ended there.

'He really doesn't like long conversations, does he?' Mai thought. The ride continued to be quiet until they reached the university.

"Thank you again. Oliver-san" She bowed. He just nodded.

"See you around." She said waving him goodbye as she set off.

* * *

Oliver had already went in the campus when Mai had finally realized something and face-palmed herself.

"The book! Oh how the heck am I going to get that from him?" She began to worry. Yasu might get kicked out because of her stupidity. She'll surely search for that guy.

But where the hell would she start? Davis University was like a bit too big.

"Ugh... I don't even know what department he is in. This is gonna take long." She dead-panned.

"May I ask about this book about a book? It had the word 'fundamental' and 'piano' in it." Oliver asked the young librarian. The young librarian looked definitely flustered from the young man in front her.

'I wonder if he goes for girls a bit older than him?' She wondered.

Oliver coughed hoping to get the librarians attention.

"Ah yes. There is one book with the Title "Fundamentals of Piano Theory" but it hasn't been returned and is a bit overdue too..." The Librarian said fluttering her eyelashes a bit too much than necessary.

Oliver just nodded.

* * *

Mai hissed in pain.

'Damn these wedges.' She cursed inwardly.

"Hey do you need help there?" A lady, who looked about in her late 50's asked the girl who was currently in pain on the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you but I...Ouch" Mai tried to stand up and failed. It did hurt bad.

"It looks like you really need one." The lady said and offered Mai help to stand up. Though the young lady's age she was strong enough to help Mai up.

"Thank you." Mai smiled.

"Satoshi-kun, Be a dear and help this girl to the clinic will you?" The lady asked the silver hair boy passing by.

"Sure Davis-san." Satoshi said. Mai's eyes widened as she realized that the lady that helped her was her boss' wife and the dean of that institution.

She then bowed in front of Luella.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know-

Luella cut her of and said:

"Not necessary, dear. Just go with this young man to the clinic and heal your ankle." Luella smiled and left. Leaving the silver-haired guy and Mai alone. The guy lended her his arm to lean on to. Mai blueshed and gave a silent thank you.

"Oh, You're bento-girl right?" Satoshi asked while they were walking to the clinic.

"Yeah..." Mai replied weakly. Her ankle still hurt.

"All the guys said you were cute, I never believed them till I saw you up close." He smiled.

'Oh no! Please don't tell me he's like Kaoru!' Mai thought. She began wishing that the clinic was much closer.

"Ah we're here. It's nice meeting you..." He said as if Mai's prayer has been answered in an instant.

"Mai and Thank you so much for helping me." Mai replied smiling a thankful smile.

"Mai and you're welcome." Satoshi waved and then went to wherever.

* * *

R&R


End file.
